


Of Rings and Batty Wings

by DemonChild666



Series: Rings and Wings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy/Angs, Creature Harry Potter, Dwarves, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gandalf Needs A Hug, Goblins (and Griphook), Griphook Refuses To Be Classed As The Goblins of Middle Earth, Harry Has Amnesia (sort of), Harry Needs a Hug, Hedwig Is Your Classic Mother Owl, M/M, Multi, Or a Counselor, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Past Torture, Remus Is The Voice Of Reason, Sirius Pranks Gandalf A lot, Snakes Become Guard Dogs (of a sort), So Does Severus, The Valor Rock Ass, Twins Prank Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonChild666/pseuds/DemonChild666
Summary: During the Council of Elrond a man with bat-like wings falls from the sky! Who is this mysterious man? What's his problem with Gandalf? And why did he do that to Elrond?





	1. Chapter 1

Hello :D 

Please let me know what you think of this book. I do love feedback. 

Original is on Wattpad.


	2. How To Crash A Meeting

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

On a high ledge overlooking a luscious green field full of trees and flowers, seated in a circle are all the representatives of Middle Earth. Everything is white, from the stone floor to the very tip of the pillars. Even the stone plinth is white. 

At the head of the group sits Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He is a tall regal Elf in robes of a multitude of greens. His chocolate brown hair falls to his mid back, framing his face nicely, his sharp, handsome features and accenting his grey eye which hold an age far older than his twenty year old appearance. If you look closely enough you can just about see his pointy ears sticking out of his hair. 

Elrond stands to greet them "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." (He looks at them all and settles on a Hobbit, gesturing to him) "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Now Hobbits are fond of an unadventurous, bucolic and simple life of farming, eating, and socialising. So imagine everyone's shock when a little, slightly round man with thick, curly brown hair, a childlike face and sparkly blue eyes wearing brown 3/4 length pants, white tunic and a brown sleeveless over vest stands up and walks over to the stone plinth (his bare hairy feet making no sound on the hard floor) in the middle of the circle and carefully puts a golden Ring down on it.

A man with shoulder length light brown hair and an aristocratic face and deep brown eyes puts his hand to his mouth and says "So it's true." Frodo sits back down and sighs, closing his eyes. An Elf with long blond (almost white)hair and a Dwarf with long shaggy deep orange hair and beard tied into braids, eye the Ring suspiciously as it seemingly speaks to them. 

The man stands up and slowly walks over to the ring. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found" Elrond looks at Gandalf concerned as the man stretches out his hand to the Ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond jumps to his feet "Boromir!"

The sky darkens and an old man all in grey with matching long hair and a long beard, beings to speak in Black Speech. Boromir jumps back as if burned by the ominous language. #One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them# The sky clears and the sun reappears and Boromir sits down shocked. Lord Elrond looks both horrified and angered. "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Rivendell." "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West" is his gruff reply as he turns around to look at everyone there. "The Ring is altogether evil" as he turns to sit back down is when it happens. A bright green light flashes in the sky for a few seconds, drawing the attention o the Council and everyone else who is wandering outside. The light seems to fade away before exploding outwards an then begins to shoot down to the ground. Everyone watches in shocked fascination as the strange light hits the grass of the dell and slides across taking the flowers and the trees in its wake. Everyone at the council stands up and cautiously makes their way towards the edge of the balcony, drawing their weapons as they go. Frodo picks the ring up and puts it in his pocket before going to join the rest and three hidden Hobbits make their way over to the group too. They stand there, staining as the green light fades away to reveal a man. A very strange man with a pair of bat-like wings on his back. He has long, wavy black hair and is wearing a white and red baggy shirt and a pair of brown shorts that are so big on him they look like a skirt. Connected to his wrists and an legs are thick, heavy chains The man pushes himself up so that he is sitting and everyone gets a good look at his wings. They are chained too. "What do you think Lord Elrond?" Asks the man in grey. "Let's go and see. Keep your weapons on hand, just in case."


	3. His Arrival Brings A Pig Lord

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

Pain. So much pain. That's all he feels within the cold, dark cell. It's too dark to make anything out. The only time he sees any form of light is when the people in black, hooded robes come to hex and curse him. The flashes are a promise of more pain, but they also serve to remind him that he can see. 

As much as he despises these lights, he can't help the relief that flows through him when he catches a glimpse of the bright colours before they hit, making him wish that he couldn't see them. Even so he looks forward to the next flash of light.

It's been ten years since he defeated Voldemort. Ten long, agonising years. This much he knows. Everything else is a haze of proclamations that he is the next Dark Lord, chains and everlasting cold and pain.

Everyone he trusted, everyone he loved, they all turned against him. Well, nearly all. The twins, the blue-eyed witch, shy boy, and two older versions of the twins tried to help him. That's how they died.

How did he not see this coming? 

How was he so blind?

Why did They do this?

These are just a few of the questions that he will never get the answers to. Not that it matters too much anymore. It's no longer questions on how or why, but when. When will Their next visit be? When can he see those lights again? When will this end?

When They decide.

That's the answer to these questions. They'll come and hurt him when They want to and he will die when They say he can.

This is his life now. It's all that is clear to him. People, places even names are fuzzy. 

Freak. Abomination. Slut. That's what They call him. Never anything else. Is one of those his name? He can't remember. All he remembers is a blur of people, places and pain.

#One ring to rule them all...#

Distant footfalls and voices echo off the surrounding walls, telling him that They are coming. His body starts shaking and he has a hard time figuring out if it's from fear or excitement. He's scared of what They will do, but can't wait for the flair a of colour that They bring. That's when the strange words form in the air around him.

#One ring to find them...#

They are getting closer and a green light envelopes him.

#One ring to bring them all...#

The doors open and They gasp in surprise and fear.

#And in the darkness bind them.#

The last thing he sees are Them rushing towards him, yelling things that he can't seem to make out. All he can hear is the pulsing of magic that seems to seep from this light. That's when everything goes black.

*************************************

He comes around to the feeling of warmth caressing his skin and something soft below him. Howling has it been since he felt these comforts? Ten long, pain filled years. The heavy weight of the chains is still present, so he knows that he's not free yet. Is this one of Their tricks? To fool him? Make him hope? He can't bring himself to open his eyes to find this all to be ether a dream or a trick, but he knows that he must.

Blue. That's the first thing that he sees. A word forms in his head and he knows that this blue thing that he is looking at is the sky. He doesn't know how he knows, he just does. Slowly he sits up and begins to look around. On one side of him is a glen of trees and the other...

People. Running at him. On instinct he throws himself back and away from them. It's a futile effort as the chains stop him from going very far.

Noescapenoescapnoescape. Those two words echo in his head so fast that it sounds like nonsense. Try as he may, he just can't seem to move more than an inch at a time. 

There getting closer now and in a fit of desperation he throws a spell at them. It hits a tall man with long brown hair, turning him into a pig


	4. Put Me Down

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

They halt in their advance and look down at the pig that used to be Lord Elrond in shock. The group just stand there, staring for five minutes before moving their heads to look at the chained wizard.

"Turn Ada back!" A man with shoulder length, curly brown hair and grey eyes.

"Calm down Aragorn, he's hardly likely to do it if your yelling at him" a blond haired, brown eyed elf said from next to the man called Aragorn.

"But Legolas, he-"

"Quiet, you two. We startled him by running up to him. Can't you see the blood all over him? Some fresh, some old, and the chains. This man was a prisoner. We need to be careful."

"Ada, you can talk? How?"

"I don't know, now let me work in piece. I'm going to see if I can get him to turn me back." The pig Lord walks cautiously towards the chained man, his movements slow and clumsy due to the change of appearance. "Hello, my name is Elrond, could you please change me back?" 

The man jerks as he gets closer and tries to move away, the chains rattling and the cuffs digging even more into his skin, causing blood to flow and drip onto the ground. "Hey, easy, keep still, your hurting yourself. I'm not going to harm you. Your safe."

The man looks at the pig Lord with confusion, seeming not to understand. Elrond takes another step forward and the chained man jerks in response, but doesn't try to move back. "That's it, easy, no one here will harm you. Those chains look painful, if you turn me back, I'll remove them for you." The man looks at Elrond in distrust "please, let me help you." 

All of a sudden a bright blue light shoots from the mans hand and envelopes Elrond. Once it clears the elf Lord is kneeling a short distance away from the stranger. "Ok, now to get the chains off, I'll need to use my dagger. Just take it easy and hold out your arms. That's it, now keep still. I'm going to move towards you, focus on my voice."

Elrond slowly gets up into a crouch and even slower moves towards the man. Once he's close enough the elf pulls out a dagger. In response the man violently jerks and starts to thrash in an attempt to get away. Taking a chance Elrond grips the mans wrist, just above the cuff and slams his dagger into the side of the cuff. This causes it to crack so he repeats his action. On the third hit the cuff breaks freeing his hand. Elrond releases his wrist and moves back a little bit.

The wizard looks down at his wrist and stares at it for a few seconds before slowly raising his head to look Elrond in the eyes. Confused emerald meets sympathetic brown "give me your other arm and your legs and I'll remove those cuffs." The man hesitates for a few seconds before doing what Elrond said. Ten minutes later and the cuffs are removed, leaving four matching rings of chaffed skin and blood. 

Just his wings left...

"Right, I'm going to go behind you and remove the chains from your wings."

The man whimpers as Elrond goes to kneel behind him. Just as he touches on of the chains on the man's wings Gandalf speaks up. "May be magic to do the wings would be better?"

"I agree, he's shaking too much and I don't trust him not to move. It could do a lot of damage." Once he finished talking Elrond moved back and ,whilst still kneeling, slowly walked backwards towards the group of people. Once there he slowly stands up and turns to Gandalf. "Let me do the speaking. He might respond better to me."

"I'm sure I can manage. After all I am a wizard."

Big mistake. No sooner had the word left his mouth Gandalf found himself 20 foot in the air, upside down, with his robe covering his face and revealing his naked body for the whole world to see. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you PUT ME DOWN!"


	5. What was That?

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

Two hours later, after a lot of persuasion and calming words, a thoroughly embarrassed Gandalf was back on his feet with his robe (thankfully) covering his body once again. "Right... Well... I'll be off then." He said then ran away so fast you would think that he was as spry as an Elfling.   
Despite the circumstance a lot of people were giggling. Even Elrond had a smirk plastered on his face that, try as he might, he couldn't wipe it off.

"Now then, now that that is sorted maybe I could have another shot at removing the chains from your wings? Of course I'm going to need a hand..." Elrond trailed off and looked around at the big group of people. He quickly dismissed everyone until his eyes landed on Frodo. He nodded to himself before addressing the young (well by their standards anyway) Hobbit. "Frodo, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Will he allow me to approach him? He seems to be a little free with his mag-" the man in question starts to panic as he is saying the word "with his abilities. Although what he has done so far has been harmless, albeit embarrassing, it's not to say that he won't become violent if we both approach him at the same time."

"You are correct. Maybe you approach and see if he will allow you to and I'll hang back for now. Go slow though and talk to him, let him know that you are not a threat."

"Right" Frodo moves towards the winged being, however he doesn't even take two steps before the man is screaming in terror. The Hobbit jumps back and doesn't stop retreating until he is at the back of the crowd. Only then does the screaming stop. "Well that was a massive fail."

"It was worth a try, you are by far the less threatening presence here. Looks like I will have to come up with a new plan. Unless one of the other three Hobbits would be willing to try?"

"Let me try Ada."

"Aragon, your height alone might scare him. That's why I went with someone smaller."

"I know, but we won't get him to trust any of us for a long time, we can't wait to get the chains off his wings. If you try it alone and he flinches, who knows what damage will be done to the wings? He'll never trust any of us then. Let me try."

"Fine, but be careful. He's hurt enough, and I don't want it to become worse by thrashing around. I don't want you hurt ether."

"Don't worry Ada, I'll be fine." With that Aragon crouched down and made his move towards him, slowly whilst speaking clear reassuring words to the man. Just as he gets within touching distance, the man's hand shootout and grasps Aragon's wrist into a tight, yet gentle grip. The words spoken to him shocks the Ranger to his very core.

"Danger lurks on the horizon,  
Deepest black has arisen,  
The man heads East and into danger,  
Nothing different for the Ranger,  
With little hope and a big dream,  
Light will come from the team,  
The forgotten king without a goal,  
with the protection of the broken soul."

With that the winged man slipped into unconsciousness.

"What was that? What does it mean?"

"Calm yourself Aragon, let me get the chains off his wings whilst he is unconscious. We will discuss this later."

Twenty minutes later and the now free man is being carried in a strong embrace up to the healing hall, in the arms of the Ranger.


	6. Elf!

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

After taking the mysterious stranger to the House of Healing, Lord Elrond and Aragon saw to that the was healed to the best of their abilities. They removed his clothes and set to healing all the cuts, bruises and broken bones. After two hours and using most of their stock of healing herbs and setting the bones, they set about bandaging him up. All of this was done in stoic silence. Only once they were done did words finally pass their lips.

"Ada, who would do this?" Aragon asked taking a seat in the chair next to the mans bed.

"I don't know. Considering the scars, this has been going on for a long time. Probably his whole life." Elrond said, barely concealing the rage in his voice.

"They would do this to a child? Why? What could he have done to deserve this?" Aragon placed his hand on the mans head and proceeded to stroke his fingers through the man's hair, messing it up and covering part of his face in the process.

"I do not know."

"What are we going to do about this?" Aragon said, brushing the hair out of the unconscious mans face and moving it behind his ear. Once he caught sight of the appendage he froze in sheer disbelief.

"All we can do is heal him as be..."

"ADA!"

"Aragon, what is the matter?"

"Ada, he's an Elf."

******************************************************* 

Two days later...

Freak, at least that's what he thinks his name is (could be abomination) woke up in a white room. The walls were white. The floor was white. Even the bed and furniture was white. A pair of white things hung down on the wall. Unsure of what they were he walked closer and tentatively reached out his right hand to touch them.

The things parted and revealed a sealed opening. Freak wracked his brain trying to remember what they were called. After five minutes two words came to mind.

Curtains and window.

He parted the curtain and opened the window.

"Hey, come away from there!"

Freak didn't even bother looking behind him, he jumped out of the window, parted his wings and took flight... For ten seconds before he dropped like a stone. He hit the ground hard, but didn't even flinch. Still on flight mode, he jumped up and took of at a sprint.

Something inside him was pulling him towards something, so without hesitation he decided to follow it. The pull lead him around the side of the building and up a lot of steps, four people chasing after him the entire time.

Entering a building Freak follows the pull down corridors and around bends. For how long he ran, he could not tell, only that he must keep moving. As Freak turned another corner, he suddenly collided with someone and due to his bad physical condition, despite the fact that he was taller than the other person by about four inches, was knocked backwards. Freak immediately rolled to the side, spun around and with one knee bent straight in front of him and the other leg straight and at a slight angle, faced his opponent in a striking position.


	7. Meeting

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

It took Freak a few seconds to realise what he was doing, when he did he stood up straight and cocked his head a little to the side. "H-hel-lo" the words came out strained and horse. Not surprising as he hadn't spoken properly for ten years. 

"Hello, what are you doing out of bed? You should really get back."

"N-n-no. Me no w-wann-t to."

"Don't you want to get better? Your going to make yourself worse if you continue to run around like this." Freak looked down at his feet, unsure what to make of this. Something within himself was telling him to trust this tall, dark haired stranger. Another part of him was screaming at him for the stupidity of his feeling. Telling him that this man would only hurt him too. "Here, let me help you back."

"NO!"

"Okay, well how about we go to the library? That way you can at least sit down." He walked towards Freak only for the man to flinch and back away. "Why don't you follow me? It's just down the hall. We can sit down and talk there."

Freak, doesn't want to move to a strange place and he can't trust this not to be a trick, but he does realise that this could give him some information on where he is. With resignation he backs himself into the wall behind him and slowly slides down it so he is crouching. This way no one can sneak up behind him and he can easily bolt if anyone tries anything. Freak, raises one eyebrow telling the man to continue.

The man sighed and proceeds to sit down on the floor with his knees crossed. "My name is Aragon, can you tell me yours?"

"Freak" gasps fill the corridors as the silent observers are shocked by this revelation.

Aragon is enraged by this. How dare someone, anyone call a person, let alone an Elf that. He wants to scream and rant, but knows that if he lets his anger show then it will only scare the Elf more. Aragon takes some deep controlled breaths before asking "did you ever get called anything else?"

"Abomination and... s-slut" his voice is still horse but it is getting easier to talk now, even if the words sound rough.

"Well no one will call you those names here. If you cannot remember your real name we will give you one. How does that sound?" Aragon is losing the fight o keeping his temper, how dare those things do this? How dare the call him toes names? Was the slut another way of demeaning him or... did it mean something else? Did they... do things to him? All these questions and no easy answer. How would he even be able to ask him that question?

"I think I was called something else once, but I don't remember."

"That's fine, we will just have to make up a name for you."

"I would like that."

"Well how about we go and find Ada? He can help us come up with an name for you?"

"Ada?"

"He's the one who remove the chains from you when you first arrived."

"I've met him?"

"Yes, you turned him into a pig when you arrived." The reaction was instantaneous. The man cowered and brought himself into a tight ball with is arms covering his head.


	8. Dead, Dead, Dead

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

Aragon didn't know what caused this reaction or how to help the Elf calm down. He was curled up in a ball mumbling that he didn't mean to do it and that he was sorry. The Ranger tried to approach the man whilst saying soothing words in a calm voice, however that only seemed to make the situation worse.

"Strider, what happened?" Strider looked behind him and saw Frodo and Sam approaching.

"I am unsure. I told him about him turning Ada into a pig and he just sort of panicked."

"Sam, maybe you should try to calm him? Last time I approached him, he screamed."

"Of course, Master." Sam slowly approaches the Elf only to be met with an invisible wall. "It seems that he won't allow us to get near him. Maybe Lord Elrond can help?"

"I'll go and get him, you two work on calming him." With that the blue eyed Hobbit scurried off in search of the Lord. It took nearly an hour to find him (he turned out to be in the library, not too far away) and explain what he knew about the situation. Once everything was said, Lord Elrond exited the room and made his way towards the corridor with the winged Elf.

"Stand back" everyone slowly moved away and further down the hall. Once the area was clear the Lord crouched down and slowly made his way forward until he hit the barrier. "Shhh, Shh, everything is ok, no one is angry with you. It was our own fault. We shouldn't have ran at you like that. You turned me back and no harm was done, even if Gandalf is likely to run away from you."

"I d-didnt m-mean-"

"We know that it was an accident. You were scared, we charged you, and you reacted. No one blames you. It was our own fault."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No."

"Am I going to be punished?"

"Why would we punish you for our mistake?" Surprise flashed within the eyes of the Winged Elf, for a second before it bore way to caution.'

"Usually do. Doesn't matter whether it was me or not. If it's freakish, then Freak did it. That's how it is."

"Well that's not going to happen here."

"Why?"

"We look out for our own."

"But freaks like me don't deserve it. Abomination, all I'm good for is use as a punching bag and a good fuck." His eyes glaze over and the next words to come out of his mouth shock everyone even more than previous lot did. "Freak deserves it. Always doing freakish things. Bad things always happen around It. Evil things. It kills everyone. They are dead because of Freak. Freak couldn't do as It's told. Had to punish It. The greater good demanded It conformed. Should have listened my boy. You shouldn't have been such an ungrateful Freak." Elrond closes his eyes and turns his head away, unwilling to watch the dead eyes. "Mayhem, dead. Chaos, dead. Little moon, dead. Tamer, dead. Shield, dead. Pads, dead. Moony, dead..."

"Stop" Frodo whispers and then louder "just stop. Please don't say anymore."

"Snare, dead. Potion, dead. Crazy, dead. Disc-"

"Ada, we need to make him stop."

"How? We can't touch him."

"Well, then-"

"Let us-"

"Try"


	9. Meeting The Twins

Elrond turns around to see his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir (bet you all thought it was Fred and George) standing there with an unusually grim look on their faces. No one has ever seen the black haired, brown eyed mischief makers so serious before. The Elf lord moved aside so that the twins could move closer. Elladan is the one to try and calm the elf.

"Hello there little one, can you tell us your name?"

"Freak."

"What else? Do they call you anything other than that?"

"Abomination and Slut." He seems to pause for a moment as if remembering something. "Teachers call me Harry."

"Well, hello Harry. My name is Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. How old are you?"

"I don't know." The Elf doesn't pay attention to the shocked looks of the people surrounding him.

"You look fully grown."

"Is that important?"

"Elves do not reach adulthood until they are three hundred."

"I'm not an elf though."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Are."

"Not."

"See. I told you I wasn't an elf."

"Mr. Potter. Why is it that every time I find myself in an unusual situation, I find that you are at the center of it?" They all turn to see an elf with shoulder length glossy black hair, soft pale skin and a slight hook to his eloquent nose. His eyes shone such a deep brown that they looked like onyx's were embedded within their depths. Thin pink lips are turned down in a frown, however that doesn't seem to make him any less beautiful.

Harry or Mr. Potter (as the dark beauty called him) looked at the man confused for a few moments before an incoherent murmur left his lips. All of a sudden recognition flitters through his emerald orbs and a wide grin splits his face in two. "Potion?" He breathes out not daring to go above a whisper as if saying it too loudly will make the dark eyed Elf disappear.

The Elf's features softened and a gentle smile flitted across his face momentarily before it was replaced by a blank mask. "Yes, brat, it is me." That was all it took for the green eyed Elf to shoot up and sprint to the other Elf and wrap his arms around him, sobbing. The dark elf looks disgruntled for a moment before a great sorrow marres his features. He started to comb his hand through the winged beings hair whilst saying, "shhh. It's ok Child. I'm here Horntail. I won't leave you again."

"They killed you. I watched you die. The blood-"

"That was there, not here. The Valor want us here. All of us."

"All of us?"

"Horntail- everyone is here."

"What do you mean Potion?"

"Look behind me."

So he did.


	10. Reunion

Draco- Discord  
Luna- Little Moon  
Sirius- Padfoot  
Remus- Mooney  
Severus- Potions  
Bill- Ward  
Charlie- Tamer  
Fred- Chaos  
George- Mayhem  
Dobby- Crazy  
Neville- Snare  
Kretcher- Noir  
Griphook- Stones

#Black speech#  
~Elven language~  
/Letters/  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
('Telepathic')

The newly named Horntail or Harry or Mr Potter, damn why is this so hard? Looks behind Potion to see an odd assortment of people. A she Elf in a white with a bronze trim shirt and a pair of leggings that are the same shade of blue as her eyes with a pair of brown boots. with long white hair and eyes as bright as the summer sky. Her pink lips add colour to an otherwise pale complexion giving it a slightly pink hue to the cheeks. She has high cheekbones and eyebrows that make it look like she is constantly smiling.  
Standing next to her is a male elf that could be her twin if it wasn't for his eyes the shade of a stormy sea and the fact that he is a good head taller. He is wearing a silver tunic with green leggings and black boots.  
Behind them is another four elves, they have red hair that likes like fire in the morning sun and eyes of a rich chocolate brown. They are the tallest of the whole group. The tallest that hits 7 foot easily has a set of three scars at a slight angle running from the top of his head and the longest of the three scratches goes to just below his lips. His face is an oval shape with high cheekbones that make his scars stand out all the more.  
Next to him is a slightly shorter man with low cheekbones and slightly chubby cheeks that give him a slightly rounded face. His arms are bare showing a burn that is spreading along his bicep.  
In front of these two are a set of twins. They have an oval face with nothing obvious to definite between the two. They are all wearing gold tunics, red leggings and black boots.  
On the each of the twins shoulders is a little grey creature with long bat-like ears and big eyes. One has blue eyes and is sitting comfortably wearing a white tunic with brown leggings and brown boots on. This one has a big smile on its face, showing uneven teeth. This one is on the shoulders of the twin on the right. The other is wearing the same clothes, but in place of a smile is a frown, but his joy at seeing the winged elf is shining in his big grey eyes.  
"Hello, Horntail" the twins say as one. "Did ya miss us?"  
"Chaos! Mayhem!" Horntail squealed before running and tackling the pair to the ground. Luckily the other two redheads caught the little grey creatures otherwise they would have been hurt.  
"Hey, watch it!" The grey eyed being snarled from the arms of the red head with scars.  
"I'm sorry Noir. You and Crazy didn't get hurt did you?" Said the winged being, standing up and bringing the two creatures into his arms and holding them to his chest.  
"We is fine Master Horntail Sir." The one with blue eyes replied with tears in his eyes. The grey eyed one just nodded his head seemingly too choked up to reply.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Master, Crazy?" The elf sighed with a fond smile upon his face but his eyes spoke of great sorrow.  
"Just one more time."  
"You said that last time!"  
"And I's being always saying it, Master."  
The male blond folded his arms ans sighed "stupid Elf."  
"Don't call Crazy stupid, Discord." Horntail said whilst spinning around to face the blond.  
"I will stop it when he stops being stupid."  
"You should be more tolerant of peoples beliefs."  
"It's not his belief. It is literally beaten into them as babies. It shouldn't be encouraged to continue." He said throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.  
"I'm not encouraging it. What he calls us was jammed into his behavior forcibly. It may not have been that way always, but it is a part of him now. He is not going to overcome it anytime soon. All we can do is remind and reasure him."  
"It's wrong" Discord said in barely above a whisper as he turned his head to the side and looked down at the ground. Although you couldn't see his face proplerly, what you could see was burning red and his eyes glowed with burning shame. Everyone watching the group saw this and were filled with a deep seeded rage towards the blond elf, however, it dissapeared with what the blond she elf said next.  
She stepped forward and wrapped Discord in a tight reasuring hug and said, "we all know that, Discord. But all we can do is be paitient. You are not your father-"  
"Sperm donor" the male spat with pure venom.  
"Fine. You are not your sperm donor, so don't lay his actions upon yourself. Crazy doesn't blame you, so don't blame yourself." The blue eyed creatue, Crazy, nodded his head vigourously and rushed forward to wrap his arms around him.  
"Ok. Thanks, Little Moon. Thanks, Crazy" he said with a single tear running down his cheek, before he kneeled down and scooped Craxy up and held him close.  
"What is family for?" The she elf replied with a big smile on her face. Most of the people watching decided to go and leave the group be. The only ones that stuck around were Elrond, Aragorn, Legolass and the healers. They wanted to get Horntail seen to as he still had alot of healing to do. They were hoping that with the others being there then they might be able to convince the elf to at least let himself be looked over and make sure that he is healing.  
They were about to broach the subjuect when three people yell simmutaniously, making the elf in question freeze, give Noir to one of the twins and jump out of the nearest window without having looked around.  
"CUB, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
"PUP, YOU HAVE EARNED MY RESPECT!"  
"LORD POTTER, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	11. The Herbologist.

Draco- Discord

Luna- Little Moon

Sirius- Padfoot

Remus- Mooney

Severus- Potions

Bill- Ward

Charlie- Tamer

Fred- Chaos

George- Mayhem

Dobby- Crazy

Neville- Snare

Kretcher- Noir

Griphook- Stones

Fleur- Flower

 

#Black speech#

~Elven language~

/Letters/

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

('Telepathic')

 

The man didn't know how they got here, nor did he care. At the moment he was standing in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen full of plants he didn't know existed. Sure there were flowers that he recognised, such as lilies, lavender and tulips, but there were also ones that looked to strange to be real. One looked like a mix between a peony and a rose. Another seemed to be forget-me-not cross a petunia. Others didn't resemble any flowers he knew. And he knew a lot. He is a master of herbology after all. Even if he is lacking a mastery, no one is better than him at growing plants. At least he always thought that. Looking around he had to admit that he needed to step off his high horse and hand the reigns to someone else. This did upset him, but he wasn't egotistic and knew when he was beaten. Maybe whoever was in charge of the garden could teach him how to grow these exotic beauties.

With a lot of effort, he tore his eyes away from the flowers and looked around him. He was standing on the cross of a path. To his right is a seating area with benches that looks like they were made of ivory with floral patterns on the backrest and seat. The legs went down in a wide line that split into two curved feet that resembled sea shells at there feet.

To his left, the path led around the side of the building and deeper into the garden itself.

Behind him was the meadow that they arrived in with a spattering of trees here and there. There is a stream that meandered through it out of sight on both ends.

Directly in front of him is a building that for some reason he knew as the last homely house. He has no idea how he knew the name, but it was there none-the-less. This is the route that his companions took.

So absorbed in his observations of the garden he did not realise that a woman was stood in the arch of the door watching him until she called out.

"Come on Snare, we need to catch up with the others. I'm sure that there will be time later to frolic through the flowers and pest the gardeners."

Snare jumped and his head snapped to take in the woman. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and turned into subtle curves about midway down her back and her crystal blue eyes sparkled in mirth. She is wearing a long flowy blue dress and white flat shoes. The dress is strapless leaving her shoulders and arms bare. "Sorry Flower. You know me and plants."

"As does everyone else. They took one look at you and walked off laughing. Even Severus let loose a smirk."

Snare blushed a deep crimson that looked hugely out of place among his yellow tunic and dark grey leggings. His feet are clad in brown boots that match his hair and eye colour perfectly. "S-s-shut up!" It took a lot of effort to get his feet moving towards the woman, but move he did. Once he was standing astride her he mumbled "come on then. Let us find the others."

"Hey, I was waiting on you, remember."

"Flower" he whined. Before the managed to take more than five steps the sound of a lot of rushing feet hit their ears. Two seconds later the rest of their group came sprinting around the corner with no less than eight people on their heels. "Padfoot, What did you do this time?" Snare yelled in exasperation.

"Hey! This time I'm innocent!" He yelled in indignation coming to a stop in front of Flower and Snare.

"Then who pissed off the locals?" He snapped.

"No time to explain. Have you seen Horntail?" Mooney asked looking stricken.

"Harry's here?" Flower asked, confused as to why they didn't see him among the group.

"Well, he was," Padfoot replied sheepishly.

"What happened?" Flower sighed. 

"He jumped out of a window."

Snare sighed and then turned back to towards the garden. "Let's go find him, but you will be telling us later what you did Sirius."

"Hey, why do you assume that it's my fault?"

"Isn't it always?"

"I resent that!"

"You would" everyone but the eight newcomers said at the same time, and with that, they all marched out of the door in search of their wayward friend.


End file.
